<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attract by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591356">Opposites Attract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Leonard, Alpha Mick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Cisco, Beta Eddie, Beta Iris, Beta Lisa, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Omega Barry, Omega Caitlin, and Barry doesn’t even realize sometimes, barry is a baby, everyone else is super protective of him, hes so oblivious, like super protective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:31:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had powerful friends.</p><p>It’s unfortunate some people don’t know that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THISPERSONISHUMAN had once again addicted me to Flash</p><p>Why did their username autocorrect to capitals, idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there’s one thing everyone in High School knew, it was not to mess with Barry Allen.</p><p>The omega was nicknamed ‘The Flash’ because of his record-breaking speeds on the track.</p><p>Not only could he outrun you, but he had a very scary entourage protecting him.</p><p>Iris and Wally West were his closest friends since they grew up together and they were both kickass.</p><p>Wally was head of the Engineering Club and knew how to work a screwdriver into a car and into someone’s head.</p><p>Eddie and Iris are dating, both of them being betas.</p><p>But Eddie was ripped since he was in police training and Iris was lean and strong being a boxer.</p><p>Eddie was a quarterback on the football team and Iris destroyed everyone close to her on the soccer field.</p><p>Caitlin was an omega too, but knew how to kill someone in 100 different ways with nothing but a paperclip.</p><p>She ran the science club and already had several colleges asking for her.</p><p>Her alpha, Mick Rory had access to a flame thrower and was a lifter, as well as the captain of the baseball team.</p><p>For someone so burly, he ran rather fast and hit very far.</p><p>Lisa and Cisco were both betas but Lisa knew martial arts and Cisco can hack any and all databases.</p><p>Lisa was head cheerleader and Cisco ran the Technical Club.</p><p>And finally, last but certainly not least, Leonard Snart, Barry’s alpha.</p><p>He was cold and charismatic and head of the hockey team.</p><p>He was very protective of Barry and knew how to hide a body without much trouble.</p><p>Barry was completely oblivious of his little squad and it was shown on one Monday after a track meeting.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey Allen, you spread those legs as fast as you run?” someone taunts.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have competed if I knew they let whores on the field!” Someone else yells.</p><p>Barry frowns slightly but stops when he feels an arm wrap around his midsection.</p><p>“Give me five minutes and a stapler and I’ll take care of it,” Leonard murmurs in his omega’s ear.</p><p>That pulls a smile from Barry. “It’s fine, Len.”</p><p>Before Leonard can respond, a golf cart breaks through the track and starts chasing the kids that were mocking Barry.</p><p>Mick was cackling as Lisa hurled insults at them through the front.</p><p>Caitlin was on top, throwing golf balls that were pretty well-aimed, and given the two other bags Cisco was holding, there were more.</p><p>Barry turns around to stifle his laughter in Leonard’s neck and the alpha smiles.</p><p>He kisses Barry’s temples.</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” Barry asks through his giggles.</p><p>“Eddie’s distracting the golf team and Iris and Wally are stalling the teachers,” Leonard answers.</p><p>Barry beams. “I love you.”</p><p>Leonard smiles fondly at his omega.</p><p>“Love you too, Scarlet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>